Boredom is waiting to strike at any time, but it seems to particularly enjoy appearing at school, during meetings, lectures, and other dull and dreary experiences. For decades, children have fashioned distractions from paper, pencil, spit, and straw. But such toys are for kids. A more refined, more sophisticated boredom eliminator has been needed for some time.